This invention is directed to a coating for thermoplastic articles such as injection molded articles or plastic sheet. The coating employed in the practice of this invention is an ultra violet (UV) resistant coating comprising in combination a thermoplastic resin and a particular UV absorber. The particular UV absorber is a newly developed benzotriazole based compound and more specifically a trihydric phenol benzotriazole.
Benzotriazoles are known UV absorbers and have polymers including aromatic polycarbonates been widely used as such for different thermoplastic
Coatings containing UV absorbers are also known and used to coat plastic molded articles and plastic sheet. One such use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,835 which discloses a particular UV dimer as a stabilizer in combination with a polycarbonate to prepare a coating composition that can be co-extruded with a thermoplastic resin so that the coating layer is on the outer surface of the article.